Dessert à Volonté
by aillesnoirres
Summary: Bienvenue au restaurant Potter ! A la carte aujourd’hui, un délicieux Draco Malfoy en broche accompagné d’un vin blanc. Ca vous tente ?


_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Dessert à volonté_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ T_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ CETTE FIC CONCERNE UNE RELATION ENTRE 2 HOMMES, SI VOUS NE LE SUPPORTEZ PAS, ON CLIQUE SUR LA PETITE FLECHE EN HAUT DE L'ECRAN !_

_**Résumé : **__Bienvenue au restaurant Potter ! A la carte aujourd'hui, un délicieux Draco Malfoy en broche accompagné d'un vin blanc. Ca vous tente ?_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Pardon, pardon ! Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, mais il y a eu les examens, les vacances et quand j'ai (enfin !) pu avoir accès à Internet, j'apprend que la connexion a fait grève, donc... Mais me revoilà avec une autre histoire, qui, cette fois-ci, est basée sur une histoire vraie. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez..._

_Pour les lecteurs de '__The New Me'__, la suite arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas et merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

**C'EST MON PREMIER ONESHOT, SOYEZ INDULGENT, MERCI !**

_Bisou et bonne lecture !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Dessert à volonté**

Il existe sur notre bonne vieille planète Terre deux mondes co-existant depuis des millénaires.

L'un est le monde Moldu, habité par les personnes normales ; et l'autre se nomme 'le monde sorcier'.

Le monde sorcier renferme de nombreux lieux magiques. Le Chemin de traverse en fait partie.

Dans ce Chemin de traverse, on trouve des sorciers, bien évidemment, mais également des échoppes en tout genre : teinturier, vendeurs de plumes, banque, restaurants,...

Dans les nombreux restaurants faisant partie de la confrérie magique de restauration, on découvre un petit restaurant à grand succès nommé 'Le Lion'.

Dans ce restaurant, on trouve des tables, des chaises, une échelle,...

Sur cette échelle, on trouve des échelons et un Harry Potter en train de chanter.

_Un petit cochon pendu au plafond_

_Tirez lui la queue, il pondra des œufs !_

- Harry ! Nos oreilles, merci !

- Oups... Désolé Alex.

Et oui ! Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant, s'était fait restaurateur !

Sorti de Poudlard, il ne supportait plus de voir du sang, la carrière d'Auror n'était donc plus pour lui.

C'est en se baladant dans le Chemin de traverse qu'il est passé devant cette salle à vendre. Là, on peut dire qu'il a eu le coup de foudre ! Le soir même, il avait acheté ce qui est maintenant devenu un restaurant de première qualité.

A présent, lui et ses assistants s'apprêtait à fermer la boutique jusqu'au lendemain. Un mariage venait d'avoir lieu, il fallait tout ranger !

Harry s'occupait de décrocher les décorations suspendues au plafond et aux murs, tandis que ses employés rangeaient couverts, tables et chaises.

Tout ceci aurait pu continuer tranquillement jusqu'à la fermeture du resto, mais un dernier client entra, malgré le panneau accroché à la porte d'entrée indiquant 'Fermé'.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'homme portait un masque et on entendait sa respiration forte et irrégulière.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous sommes fermés. Revenez demain.

- Luke...

- Nan, moi c'est Harry.

- ...Je suis ton père...

- Bien sûr monsieur. Le plateau de tournage de 'Star Wars' se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Ce n'est pas ici ?

- Non monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée teinta une dernière fois, la porte se referma sur Dark Vader en voyage dans l'univers sorcier.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors qu'Harry descendait de son perchoir, il aperçut un objet brillant à terre. Ayant oublié qu'il lui restait environ cinq échelons à descendre, il se pencha pour récupérer l'objet inconnu.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais un des points communs entre le monde Moldu et sorcier est l'attraction terrestre. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

BOUM !

- Harry ?!

- C'est rien, c'est rien...

Récupérant ce qui lui restait de neurones, Harry se pencha à nouveau, en ayant cette fois-ci les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.

Ouvrant la main pour voir sa trouvaille, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une montre en argent.

« Merde ! Un client a du l'oublier ! J'en fais quoi maintenant ?! »

- Thibault, j'ai trouvé une montre, j'en fais quoi ?

- Pose là sur le comptoir, on s'en occupera demain.

- Ok. Allez, salut ! A demain, dormez bien !

- Ouais, toi aussi !

Ayant fini de ranger, les différents assistants commencèrent à partir, et bientôt, Harry se retrouva seul dans son restaurant.

Jugeant qu'il avait également fini, il ramassa ses affaires personnelles, et s'apprêta à fermer la porte d'entrée.

Ceci fait, il s'éloigna dans le Chemin à présent devenu sombre. Il ne se retourna pas.

Ainsi, il ne put voir une silhouette se découper d'un mur et le regarder partir.

Et, comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles, un sourire apparut de nulle part.

**OoOoOoO**

(Le lendemain)

'Le Lion' n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à partir de 20 heures. Mais il y avait toujours foule, quel que soit le jour.

Ainsi, dès l'heure d'ouverture, la salle était déjà à moitié pleine.

Harry, en tant que patron, se devait d'accueillir ses clients : il leur ouvrait la porte, leur indiquait où ils pouvaient s'installer et se chargeait de voir si tout se passait bien.

Alors qu'il faisait sa tournée des tables, un client entra.

Se précipitant vers la porte, notre beau brun international repérait déjà les tables libres afin de pouvoir installer le nouveau venu.

- Bonsoir ! Une personne ?

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Que... .DIEU !

- Je t'en prie, caches ta joie. » Ce sarcasme a sûrement dû vous indiquer qui était le nouveau client, non ?

- Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

- J'ai faim, et comme tu tiens un resto maintenant, je me disais qu'une petite visite ne me tuerait pas.

- C'n'est pas la visite qui va te tuer, c'est moi !

Harry s'étant mis à crier, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rougir le beau brun.

- Toujours aussi discret...

- Ta gueule et suis-moi. » grogna notre restaurateur professionnel.

Embarquant Malfoy dans l'arrière-cuisine, Harry traversa le restaurant et rassura quelques têtes à l'allure inquiète.

Arrivé dans un endroit à l'abri des coups d'œil indiscrets, le regard noir d'Harry fit clairement comprendre au blond qu'il devait fournir une explication plausible sous peine de se faire fusiller sur place.

- Hum...

- Malfoy, je te préviens...

- Tu veux une explication à ma visite ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien... Une de mes connaissances est venue manger ici hier et y a oublié un objet m'appartenant.

- Un objet ? Tu peux préciser ? » Le souvenir d'avoir ramasser un objet inconnu lui revint soudain en mémoire.

- Il s'agit d'une montre en argent agrémentée d'un décor floral elfique sur le dessus.

- Oh » La pensée du Survivant à cet instant précis fut « Et merdeuh... »

- Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?

- Si, je l'ai même ramassée, viens.

Retournant dans le restaurant, Harry fit quelques haltes auprès de plusieurs tables, distribua couverts manquants ou serviettes propres.

Dans son dos, le dernier des Malfoy le regardait faire avec une faible lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

Arrivés au comptoir, Harry demanda à son ennemi de toujours de patienter un instant.

Le brun commença par balayer du regard le comptoir où, la veille, il avait déposé la précieuse horloge. Ne la voyant point, il regarda dans les nombreux tiroirs composant le meuble.

Sans succès.

- Tu permets ?

Sous le regard surpris de sa Némésis, Harry s'échappa vers les cuisines.

- Thibault ! Où est passée la montre d'hier ?!

- La quoi ?

- La montre bordel !

- Ah oui ! Elle n'est pas sur le comptoir ?

- Nooooooon !!!!!

- T'as regardé dans les tiroirs ?

- (snif) Voui...

- Et elle y est pas ?

- Noooooooonnnnn !

- Ah, ben je sais pas alors. Tu permets ? J'ai du boulot et ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Salop ! Lâcheur !

- Oui, oui...

Retournant dans la salle principale, Harry dû se forcer à sourire afin de faire bonne figure devant ses clients.

Arrivé devant Draco, son sourire se fit soudainement la malle. On se demande vraiment pourquoi.

- Alors ?

- Alors je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

- C'est embêtant. Surtout pour toi.

- Comme tu le dis. Ecoute Malfoy, comme c'est ma faute, je veux bien te dédommager, mais c'est exceptionnel.

- Me dédommager ? Avec de l'argent ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as un problème contre ça ?

- Le problème Potter, c'est que je tenais beaucoup à cette montre.

- Oui et ?

- Et j'ai bien peur que de l'argent ne puisse pas suffire.

- Accouche, tu veux quoi ?

- Un repas et une soirée avec toi.

- ... Pardon ?!

- Tiens ? Tu es devenu sourd ?

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, ok ? Pourquoi je devrais passer une soirée entière avec toi ?!

- Parce que tu as perdu une montre à laquelle je tenais énormément, prends ça comme une forme de dédommagement. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger !

- Ca c'est que tu dis, mais si ça se trouve, c'est un piège !

- N'importe quoi... Ton restaurant est fermé demain, non ?

- Oui, on est fermé le mardi. Pourquoi ?

- Je viendrai te chercher chez toi à 20 heures.

Sur le coup, Harry faillit tomber par terre !

- Pardon ?! Nan mais il en est pas question ! Je refuse tu m'entends ? JE REFUSE !

- Tu préfères un procès alors ? C'est l'un ou l'autre, tu choisis.

- (NdlA : je passe sur les insultes proférées par Harry, certaines pouvant toucher la sensibilité de certains lecteurs.) ... Ok, j'accepte...

- Voilà qui est sage ! Donc demain, 20 heures, chez toi.

- Tu sais où j'habite au moins ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco Malfoy sortit du restaurant.

Harry mit quelques minutes à se remettre du choc. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire ? 'Tu me prends pour qui ?'... Pour un connard, un salop. Mais c'est ptet pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. »

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur, comme toujours.

Mais l'auteuse décida de le faire chier et lui rappela la soirée de la veille. Je suis diabolique et j'en suis fière, sinon ce n'est pas marrant.

« Mais merdeeeeeeuh ! » Ce juron est d'une élégance.

« Ah toi, ta gueule ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état là ! »

Harry, on en a déjà discuter : je m'amuse comme une folle pendant les fics et toi tu as Draco à la fin, tu t'en rappelle ?

« Oui mais non. Enfin si. Mais... mais non ! »

Et arrête de perturber mon histoire ! Tu vas t'habiller, et je m'occupe du reste, ok ?

Reprenons...

Harry est vraiment chiant parfois ! Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il fait péter toute mon histoire à ronchonner ! Enfin...

Je disais donc que notre ronchonneur de service se remémora la veille au soir, ce qui eu pour résultat de casser sa bonne humeur.

Toujours en ronchonnant, il se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, et en sortit 20 minutes plus tard en étant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette d'un vert sombre.

Ah le saligaud ! Il se venge en faisant saliver les lectrices !

Attends un peu que je le chope...

Hé Harry ! « Ouais ? » Tu vois ton rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Malfoy ? « Ouais ? » Je vais le transformer en enfer ! « HEIN ?! »

Vas boire ton café et tais-toi. (L'art de casser les gens en 3 leçons, disponible dans toutes les bonnes librairies)

Mais laissons de côté Harry et ses envies de meurtre, pour tourner notre attention sur un petit blondinet de notre connaissance.

Ledit blondinet était en train de préparer... euh, on va dire une mixture assez spéciale. Drake ?

« Héhéhé... Avec ça, Potter ne pourra pas me résister ! »

(Regard suspect de l'auteur) je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre mais tu fais quoi là au juste ?

« Je vais le rendre dingue ! »

Bon, bon, bon... (Regarde les lecteurs) Que diriez-vous de se barrer d'ici ?

« Tu voudrais bien hein ? Mais quand on entre au Manoir, on n'en ressort JAMAIS ! »

(Plein d'elfes de maison qui sortent d'on sait pas trop où) Naaaaan ! Lâchez môôôââââ !

« Conduisez-la au cachot ! Qu'elle n'en sorte plus jamais ! »

Naaaaaaaaoooooooon !

**OoOoOoO**

Dans sa chambre, Harry entendit un long cri d'agonie.

« Ah, ça c'est Aillesnoirres qui s'est fait chopé par Malfoy... La pauvre. »

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais comment je vais m'habiller ? »

Harry se dirigea, toujours habillé par sa serviette verte sombre, vers sa garde-robe qui s'ouvrit magiquement.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient des chemises, des t-shirts, des pantalons, ...

Harry se planta devant son armoire et se mit à réfléchir intensément. « Que mettre ? »

L'auteuse n'étant plus là pour le conseiller, il se trouvait dans une belle merde.

Néanmoins, il sortit une paire de jeans délavés ainsi qu'une chemise noire.

Il étala les vêtements sur son lit et se demanda si ça allait... « Mouais...ça passe. »

Il enfila sa tenue officielle, avant de voir qu'il lui restait encore quelques heures avant la venue de son tourmenteur.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant ?... »

Son regard balaya son appartement, et l'idée de ranger vint d'elle-même. « Parce que là, ça fait vraiment bordélique... »

Il commença son ménage de printemps par la cuisine. Il fit la vaisselle, rangea la vaisselle propre, essuya la table et prépara la cafetière.

Dans le salon, il arrangea les magasines, les coussins et rangea deux ou trois trucs qui traînaient par ci par là.

Le plus gros travail se trouvait dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain attenante.

Des vêtements sales traînaient un peu partout, des magazines étaient empilés n'importe comment aux quatre coins de la pièce, le lit était défait...

« Bon ben il y a du boulot ! »

Notre héros international se mis au travail, et, une heure plus tard, put admirer le résultat.

« Ca brille tellement c'est propre ! »

Midi sonna.

Son ventre grogna.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, où il put admirer son travail.

« Purée... C'que c'est beau ! »

Il se prépara rapidement un plat à réchauffer, du poulet 'tika massala' pour être exact. (Je ne vous avais pas dis que Harry est accro à la bouffe asiatique ?)

Ceci fait, la question « Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?! » refit son apparition dans sa boîte crânienne.

Sortir ? « La flemme » Ranger ? « Déjà fait » Lire ? « Mouais... »

Et c'est ainsi que le héros le plus adulé du monde sorcier se mit à la lecture de 'Matilda'.

Fascinant, n'est ce pas ?

**OoOoOoO**

De son côté, Draco Malfoy semblait bien s'amuser !

Il avait ENFIN trouvé un cobaye pour ses expériences.

Vous devinez de qui je parle ?

Auteuse devient un métier à risque, moi j'vous l'dis !

J'ai donc du ingurgiter je ne sais combien de potions en tout genre, toutes les unes les plus dégueulasses que les autres !

Je suis devenue verte à pois violet, rose fluo, des ailes ont poussé sur mon dos, ... et je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Mais grâce à cette affreuse journée, j'ai découvert quelque chose de génial.

Vous avez sûrement déjà rencontré des personnes qui parlent durant leurs sommeils, non ?

Et ben Draco, il parle en faisant des potions !

Donc maintenant sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale n'a plus aucun secret pour moi ! Génial, non ?

Je peux donc vous dire ce qui est devenue la montre de Malfoy qui avait soi-disant disparue... (NdlA : voire plus haut si vous ne vous en souvenez pas)

L'ancien Serpentard m'a avoué, ou plutôt s'est avoué à lui-même vu qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pensait à haute voix, que c'était une super bonne idée de s'être déguisé, d'avoir laissé sa montre en évidence au 'Lion' et d'être venu la réclamé après l'avoir subtilisée.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Malfoy était à Serpentard.

Là, il est en train de me raconter qu'il a toujours été amoureux de Harry Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!

Je me disais aussi...

- Ca fait que depuis la 6ème que je m'en suis rendu compte !

De quoi ?!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexe maintenant ! Raaaah, j'avais envie de le dévorer tout cru !

Il me fait un peu peur, le blond là-bas...

- Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je termine ma potion.

Aie Aie Aie ! A quoi je vais encore avoir droit ?

- Tiens, bois ça.

POUF !

- Oh ! Mais t'es toute belle !

Mouais... Ca dépend si on aime la couleur caca d'oie et les écailles sur les bras et les jambes.

**OoOoOoO**

A 20 heures pile, la sonnette de Harry Potter sonna.

A 20 heures et 3 minutes, un con décérébré et blond par-dessus le marché fut introduit dans le salon de l'ancien Griffondor.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- C'est une surprise. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas aimer.

**OoOoOoO**

_Niark Niark Niark !!!!_

_Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis !_

_Ce ne sera pas un One shoot, pasque ça me pompe l'air ! Je mettrai la suite dans un autre chapitre (héhéhé)_

_Gros bisous, dîtes moi vos impressions ! _

_Aillesnoirres_


End file.
